<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because by AlexandraJKR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470434">because</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraJKR/pseuds/AlexandraJKR'>AlexandraJKR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraJKR/pseuds/AlexandraJKR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cliff Booth didn't know when exactly he's fall in love of his actor, maybe ten years ago ? Or just five ?<br/>No one idea.<br/>All he's know is that everything he needs is Rick Dalton<br/>and of course Rick Dalton needs him<br/>one year after the Manson's family attack Cliff Booth and Rick Dalton lives together <br/>not yet <br/>only Brandy knows their little secret <br/>the dog loves so much his two guys <br/>and Sharon doubt their secret<br/>even if everybody knows their are in love</p>
<p>well... Cliff Booth think he's a fucking Lucky guy<br/>because he can sleep in the same bed than Rick (he's right)<br/>he can see him in the night, he can hug him, he can kiss him, (fuck him)<br/>he's more than happy <br/>because Rick fucking Dalton is the Cliff Booth's fucking life</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>